Secrets Lie Within
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: Soda finds out why his best buddy is so locked up. Includes rape but nothing graphic. On hold
1. Chapter 1

_**This includes rape. Don't like, don't read. – FS77**_

**Chapter 1**

**Sodapop looked at the raven haired boy next to him. They were at the movies with Ponyboy. Darry had made them go. Soda had been happy to go and Steve agreed only cause Soda was going.**

**He looked at Steve's deep brown eyes as they surveyed the scene in front of him and the way his coal black hair stood on end. He looked away hurriedly as Steve looked at him. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he thanked god for the darkness.**

**Steve smiled and chuckled, facing back to the movie. The screen lit up Soda's golden hair and his chocolate brown eyes. He wondered why his buddy was looking at him instead of the movie.**

**Soda turned back towards Steve and noticed the cuts on his cheek and the bruises on his knuckles. At work that day he had noticed on Steve's bare back were long bruises. He wondered how his friend could stand living in a house where his father beat him periodically and threw him out once a week. Then he wondered how someone could think giving someone money was an apology. The movie ended and the lights soon went on. Soda sighed and the three greasers stood up. Ponyboy gave Soda a smile and even a small one to Steve.**

"**Thanks for comin you guys." He said.**

**Steve nodded and said, "Anytime Ponyboy." **

**Soda grinned. Finally his brother and Steve were hittin it off. "Goin home Pony?" he asked.**

**Ponyboy shook his head. "I'm meetin up with Johnny." He waved and departed.**

**Steve stuck his hands in his pockets as his deep brown eyes stared intently around the lobby.**

**Soda looked at his friend and pulled him outside into the night. It was cold and Soda was freezing. The blonde haired boy didn't feel like going home though. He wanted to hang out with his best buddy, Steve Randle.**

"**Wanna go to the lot?" Steve suggested. "We can make a fire?"**

**Soda grinned pulling his jacket closer to him. He nodded and he and Steve headed off. Maybe he would finally crack the icy exterior of the coal haired mechanic.**

**The two friends walked to the lot and sat down. Soda was bundled in his black jacket and shivering. Steve chuckled while he got some sticks and built up the fuel. Then he struck a match and threw it in creating a burning ember. He blew the tiny flame until it grew into a small fire. He grinned and sat back next to Soda.  
Sodapop stared into the dancing flames. They glowed orange and red and they mesmerized him. The way they moved and danced wildly on the small twigs. The way they snapped and ate at the fuel hungrily. He glanced at Steve who eyes were practically lit up. The embers were dancing in his hard brown eyes as he stared at the fire.  
"Steve?" Soda asked suddenly.**

**Steve turned his head quickly to gaze at Soda. "Yeah?" he asked.**

"**Why are you so locked up?" asked the 16 year old blonde.**

**Steve's eyes widened. Soda had asked him that a few times during their friendship but he never really answered. He always gave him a short answer or changed the subject.**

**The raven haired boy shrugged. "I just am I guess."**

**Soda knew Steve would try to pull this with him. This time he was ready. "Steve," he looked at the boy next to him with pleading eyes. "Please, I want to help, I want to know why every time I look at you I see hatred in your eyes." "I wanna know why your dad always kicks you out and beats you. Why you seem so distant and angry." Soda gently touched Steve's arm. "Let me in." he pleaded. **

**Steve nodded sighing. "Soda, I know I can trust you to keep my secret." **

**Soda looked at him confused. **

"**Yeah I've been carrying a secret." said Steve noticing his friends look. He sighed running a pale hand through his spiked raven locks.**

"**This is why…" **

_**MUAHAHA! A cliffy! I know I'm evil. I will update very quickly because the idea is stuck in my head. – FS77 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! Told ya I would update quickly. I wanna give thanks to Kawaii-Chibi-Kai because she really helps give me ideas. She'll share a story with me and I will think, "Hey I could turn that into a good story!" So we help each other out and so Kawaii thanks! **_

**_Disclaimer: This seems familiar. (sigh) Sadly enough I do NOT own The Outsiders. The marvelous fantastic brilliant S.E Hinton does! I just own the plot. _**

**Chapter 2**

_**A six year old Steve Randle watched as his father entered his room. He smelled heavily of alcohol and had a sick grin on his face.  
Steve backed up until he hit the bed. Terror was present in his eyes. He wouldn't cry though. Dad would just hurt him more if he cried.**_

"_**Why don't you lie down son?" slurred his father. Steve almost gagged as the smell of whiskey hit his nostrils.**_

"_**I don't want to lie down." He said shaking slightly.**_

_**His father looked at him with narrowed angry eyes. "When I tell you to do something ya do it!" he yelled.**_

_**Steve stayed where he was looking at his drunken dad fearfully. His dad growled gripping his arm painfully and pushing him roughly on the bed.  
"Now be good."**_

**Soda was looking at Steve with watery eyes and soon tears were spilling from his eyes.**

"**Oh my god Steve!" he said. Soda clutched onto Steve and Steve had dragged him into an empty alley. Any crying and hugging could wreck both their reps. **

"**You were raped man! You were fuckin raped!" **

**Steve held Soda close. "Hey, it's ok." "It's over." He gently pushed Soda back looking at him. "You ok?" he asked.**

**Soda nodded sniffing and wiping his eyes. "God Steve," he said. "I would have just slipped away." "I would have just huddled in a corner and cried and felt sorry for myself." He looked up at his best friend. "But you, Steve, you're different." "You didn't mope you locked up. You wouldn't let anyone in and you held all the pain and anger and stuff inside you." **

**Steve shrugged. "Only thing I could have done."**

**Soda frowned at him. "God I'm sorry."**

**Steve's deep brown eyes widened. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. He placed his hands on Soda's shoulders. "Look, Soda, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do it. You couldn't stop it." Steve shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It just happened."**

_**There ya go! – FS77 **_


End file.
